Fireheart's Nightmare
by The Lost Hetalian
Summary: Fireheart has a dark dream of the future. takes place before Tigerclaw's exile. One-Shot, Blood


Warriors

Bloody Darkness

Fireheart padded through the trees, and with every paw-step, the tree-leaves began turning into stars and the ground began to disappear. He turned and looked behind him: everything behind him glittered with the warriors of StarClan. He hesitantly padded on, fearing that he would suddenly drop into the darkness below. Two stars turned brighter than the others, and he stopped to see why. The stars turned blue, and a body appeared around them. A blue-gray she-cat sat in front of him, her two blue eyes glowing like moons.

"You have come, young Firestar. Look into my eyes, and see what great trouble is coming." the she-cat, Bluestar, mewed.

_Firestar? I'm not leader of a Clan!_

Fireheart nodded and looked into her eyes, and everything suddenly flashed white. He found himself standing in a clearing with Spottedleaf standing next to him, so close, her pelt rubbed against his. He took a deep breath, letting her scent rest on his tongue, but it wasn't sweet, like it usually is. Instead, there was a rank taste of fear choking him.

She was staring blankly into the distance. Fireheart strained his eyes to see what she was looking at, and right on the horizon, there was a black beast pelting toward them, its eyes glowing red as blood. Fireheart tried to step away from the beast that was moving as fast as the pelting monster that broke Cinderpaw's leg, but he couldn't move.

The black beast continued to move toward them, suddenly with a burst of new speed that Fireheart has never seen before. The beast suddenly slammed into Spottedleaf, and Fireheart heard the breath being squeezed out of her. Fireheart turned his head regretfully. He was standing there watching his mate being slaughtered. The beast was holding her in its jaws, gripping her so hard that blood was pouring out of her mouth, spilling onto the dusty ground that drank it in thirstily. Fireheart broke away from his paralysis and ran away toward a rock that stuck out of the earth like a jagged tooth. When he got on top, he looked down at the beast and his dying mate, and saw that they were disappearing in an ocean of blood.

He closed his eyes and turned his head sadly, trying to squeeze the memory of the beast and the terrible scene of Spottedleaf's death out of his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw Tigerstar standing in front of him, his dark tabby pelt wet and colored scarlet. Blood was pouring out of his chest, but his eyes still glistened with ambition.

He opened his mouth, filled with blood, and let out a loud hiss, "I will kill you one day. Even when I die, I will win this battle, weak kittypet!" He hissed one more time and threw Fireheart off the cliff with claws fast as lightning.

Fireheart hit the surface bloody sea, and he struggled to stay up, but it was too thick, and it weighted down his fur. His lungs screamed for air and he opened up his mouth, and the blood rushed in. Everything went blurry and black.

Fireheart opened his eyes, and the air smelled of blood, and a scarlet haze drifted all around him like sunset clouds. He got up and spat out blood. He noticed a black figure emerging from the haze. He stood up strait and tall, ready for a battle. He realized the figure was a small, black kittypet kit with icy blue eyes and one white paw. Suddenly Fireheart felt thick wetness grasp his paws. He was sinking in blood. The kit's blue eyes grew huge with horror. Fireheart struck out a paw for the kittypet to grasp.

"Help me!" Fireheart yelped.

The kittypet suddenly began to smile and he grew up to Fireheart's size, his claws and red collar lined with dogs' teeth. The black tom just stood there, smiling as Fireheart was sinking to his death.

"Please!" He mewed with all the rest of his strength.

The kittypet bent over. "I'm never going to help a forest fool like you. You can't be trusted." The kittypet shoved Fireheart under the blood, the dogs' teeth on his claws digging into his forehead. Fireheart, blinded by the blood, screamed for help, and blood flooded his nose, mouth, and ears, clogging up all his senses.

"No!" Fireheart yowled. The sickening darkness disappeared into the warriors' den, the stars glittering brightly above the bramble's branches.

"Be quiet, Fireheart! Let me sleep already! You've been kicking at me like a fox's been chasing you." Longtail growled. "Is it possible for me to even get a wink of sleep?"


End file.
